Happy Birthday
by Frozen Time
Summary: A love story with 10% love and 90% nonsense. Fitting for the school of jokes? -dream novel-
1. Crazy

**Title: **Happy Birthday

**Published: **December 1, 2012

**Author: **Princo

**Target: **Oshitari Kenya

**Default Name: **Kaihara "Ayu" Ayumi

**Author's Note: **Something I put together for Ribbon's birthday. I don't like it, but she loves it. Ah well, writing is just a nice past time anyways.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

_1. Crazy_

It was summer. We sat on the benches eating apples. Kenya and I had this thing where we'd meet every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon and play tennis together during the afternoon on breaks. I loved it.

Sometimes, we'd run into random classmates and friends. Other times, Yuushi would tag along on the occasions he came for a visit. I didn't like those times as much.

Kenya's my best friend. He's also my personal life counselor, advisor, fitness coach, and tutor. Overall, he's the best person in my life. I would say he's the only 'outsider' on par with my family. I wouldn't say this to Kousuke, my older brother, because I'd definitely get hit by him somehow, but Kenya definitely passed him in ranking. Not that he'd ever know, either.

I glanced at Kenya. He glanced back and smiled. "You know what would be fun right now?"

"What?"

"A gag involving umbrellas."

"You know what would be even more fun?"

"What?"

"Singing in the rain." Or having you to myself.

"We could do a gag involving umbrellas while singing in the rain."

I smiled. "Or we could make that the gag instead."

Kenya laughed. "You'd be the straight man, Ayu."

"Does that make you the gay man?"

"Idiot! I'm the funny man! Get your facts straight!"

We stood smiling like idiots at each other. "Kenya, we come up with really bad jokes."

"Maybe we should just go home and watch movies?" Kenya suggested.

"Let's go to your place. Kousuke brought home his girlfriend and I don't really like her."

Kenya nodded and we quickly packed up and threw away our apple cores. Kenya's house was only about two blocks away, so we took our time. Summer goes by slowly for us at the moment, but it flies right by when we think about it in all.

I smiled when I felt Kenya's arm brush against mine; his accidental touches were comforting. I know he didn't care or think about it all, but it made me feel happy.

I remember we met when I dropped a fountain pen. We were in kindergarten and he asked me, "What is that?"

I told him it was a fountain pen and he thought it was weird I carried one around when we couldn't even really write. But he thought I was interesting like that. I'm glad he thought I was interesting. A life without Kenya would be boring and lonely, or so I thought, anyways. I liked to think Kenya was what made life so great.

Kenya cleared his throat. "So, Ayu, did you get anything for Zaizen on his birthday?"

I looked at Kenya oddly. "Yeah, I did. You were there when I got it. Why are you even bringing this up now?"

Kenya chose to ignore my question and counterattack with a question of his own. "What did you get for him?"

"A stuffed animal. Remember? We asked Zaizen what he didn't want and one of them was a stuffed animal, so we decided to get him one."

"I don't remember this. Are you sure it was with me?"

"Yeah. You even bought gum for your speed-chewing contest."

"That might have been me."

"That was _definitely_ you, Kenya. Are you trying to deny hanging out and associating with me?"

"Of course not! In fact, we should buy a scrapbook and bookmark every chapter in our life together!" Kenya's eyes and smile grew wide with what I thought was excitement.

"That's stupid." In all honesty, I thought it was kind of cute. But I guess I'm partial tsundere.

"How about we buy a music box and stick our pictures inside so when we grow old we can reflect on our friendship?"

"You'll have to write me a script to recite when that happens." Or else I might say something wrong.

"I'll make sure it has a small piano model. I'll inscribe your speech on the music sheets."

"Why don't you just buy me a singing birthday card?"

"I'll stick the birthday card to your mirror _and_ give you a locked music box; you'll have to spend a huge portion of your life trying to get the key."

"How much is a huge portion of my life?"

Kenya smiled and unlocked his door, letting me in first. "Just until spring."

"That's awfully kind of you, but how short of a life do you think I'll have if a huge portion is just two-three seasons away?"

"I'd like to make a correction then: a huge portion of your third year in middle school. What do you want for lunch?"

"Your mom's not home, so I don't want anything. Why don't you feed your iguana? Then maybe we could eat somewhere?"

"What time is it right now?" Kenya whipped his head around to look for a clock. He settled on looking at my wristwatch. I smirked since he always laughed at the thought of someone using a wristwatch, since we all had cellphones. I always knew my wristwatch would serve for more than just me one day; I just never thought it would be Kenya. He squinted, carefully counting the tick marks. "I'll finish my shower in...two minutes!"

"If you want to be fast you'll do it one!" Naturally, I was messing with him. I couldn't say I didn't expect him to actually do it, but I could say I_really_ didn't want him to.

Kenya gave me a serious face. "Challenge accepted, Ayu."

"I'm just kidding Kenya, please wash yourself properly."

"But..no speed, no life!"

"I'll roll you onto the street and get you _filthy_ so you'll _have_ to take a long shower."

"Fine, but you should go first so I can at least beat your time."

"If you were truly fast, you'd beat my time no matter what! But fine, I'll go along with it because I want to hurry and go to a café."

Kenya gave me a smile. "Let's go to the one where we can eat on the rooftop."

I laughed. "The one with the gaudy, useless vase at the corner!"

"And the painting of people in old clothes!" Kenya laughed. He always did when he thought about or saw the painting.

"I say we take a picture of it and keep it forever." I smiled at the thought. I'd never tell Kenya, but I was really attached to that painting.

Kenya flashed me a grin. "A picture within a picture?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kenya, let's not go there. Anyways, I'll be right back."

Kenya nodded at me. "I'll draw you a picture of an airplane model booth on somebody's window with a giant bird's shadow giving it shade while there's a drawer next to it full of USB's on the middle of a field. Then I'll tape it to your door so everyone can see my drawing and compare it to Picasso. And I'll do it all in less than a minute."

I ran up the stairs and yelled 'no' in response to Kenya's ridiculous idea. He always came up with ridiculous ideas. Maybe that's what I liked about him so much. He was one crazy guy. Maybe I was into crazy.

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_March 3, 2013._

Let's NOT compare this joke to the other stories, okay? LOL.


	2. Listen

**Title: **Happy Birthday

**Published: **December 5, 2012

**Author: **Princo

**Target: **Oshitari Kenya

**Default Name: **Kaihara "Ayu" Ayumi

**Author's Note: **I hate writing stories with lists.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

_2. Listen_

"Kenya, are you okay?" I gave a worried look to him; all he's done since we met up to walk together was yawn. "All you've been doing is yawning and rubbing your eyes. You didn't even try to make a grand entrance into school."

"I've just been tired lately, that's all." Kenya yawned again.

"You have the most free time _ever_." I raised an eyebrow. "How do you ever feel sleepy?"

Kenya shut his eyes tightly to try to get the sleep out. "I'm not sure. How did sleep manage to catch up to me?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard the genuine confusion and amazement in his voice. "I guess not even you can beat Sandman."

He scrunched his nose. "Hm, that can't be right. I should be unstoppable."

"You can make up for it when practice starts." I pulled my bag's strap farther onto my shoulder. "Then you can yell, 'No speed, no life!' all morning."

"Ayu!" Kenya grabbed my shoulders violently.

I gasped and gave him the most shocked look ever. "What, Kenya?" My voice sounded like a whisper.

He looked me intently in the eyes and in the most serious voice ever, he said, "That was a close call. If Sandman had enough time, he could have shut my eyes closed then I'd really have no life because I couldn't outrun him!"

I facepalmed violently and sent him to practice when we reached the club room.

I shook my head and turned back to go to the school's entrance. As president of the library committee, I had to open the library and check that everything was orderly for the public.

I dragged my feet across the dirt. I loved to do that because it made me feel like I was skating on very resistant ice; it's the most athletic I'd ever feel. Well, second to tennis, anyways.

"Ayumi!" I turned to see one of my friends, Uehara Shiori. "Where's Oshitari-san?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She held up her sketchbook and shyly fiddled with the binding. "I wanted to ask him if he could be my model for an art project.."

"Oh! He predicted this would happen, so he told me to deliver this." I handed Shiori a lighter Shiraishi asked me to bring for his science class. I liked Oshitari; there was no way I'd let Shiori keep his body all to herself for who knows how many hours. What can I say? I'm selfish. "He said he needs it back by fifth period, though."

"Why would he give me a lighter...?" I guess Uehara already accepted the fact Kenya's now a psychic. Shiori slowly rolled the lighter between her fingers to inspect all of its sides. I whipped out my phone to tell Shiraishi I'd give him his lighter at the end of lunch.

I shrugged. "I don't know, ask Kenya. What are you even doing here this early? You do realize school doesn't start for another one hour and thirty, right?"

Shiori just shrugged. "Well, why not? Anyways, I guess I'll just draw this lighter if Oshitari-san wants me to."

"I think it would look best with a table cloth."

"And a wine stain, because we all know how artistic and deep wine stains make everything look." Shiori snorted and pocketed the lighter. "Well, when you see Oshitari-san, could you ask him if he could reconsider being my model? I'd _really_ love to paint him naked in my bedroom."

I looked up from my phone. "What?"

"What?" Shiori gave me wide eyes.

"No, Shiori, what did you just say?"

"I said there has been a slight change in weather." Shiori slowly put her hands up. "Can't you feel it? Within the next month, there will be rain."

"It's _July_, Shiori. It'll probably rain _tomorrow_." I decided to drop whatever Shiori had said, it probably wasn't very important. When did Shiori ever say anything important?

"Touché."

"Well, I got to go somewhere Shiori. I'll talk to you later, okay? We should have lunch together." Since I need to get that lighter back.

"Okay! I'm meeting Goto and Mizuma on the rooftop later, so we'll meet up there."

"Oh, sorry I'll be intruding." I felt a little awkward since I only met them both so many times.

"No worries, they'll be glad to see you. They thought you were really nice the times they met you." Shiori slowly hopped backwards. "Anyways, I'll leave you be. I actually have somewhere I need to go, too. Bye!"

"See you in a few hours!" I casually turned away to head for the library. It's too bad I came face-to-face with Shiraishi instead.

"Kaihara!" He sounded almost panicky.

"Shiraishi!" I sounded almost ecstatic.

"Your lighter!" He beckoned to Shiori's retreating figure.

"Lunch!" I beckoned to my wristwatch.

"My broken crayons!" Shiraishi took out his 24-pack crayon box.

I rolled my eyes. "They _will_ be melted, don't worry. What kind of experiment are you guys even doing in Chemistry if it involves broken crayons?"

"Huh?" Shiraishi blinked at me. "The lighter has nothing to do with Chemistry. I just wanted to borrow it so I could melt them in the clubroom."

"You guys are ridiculous."

"My crayons need to be perfect." Shiraishi gave me an almost offended look.

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't there those crayon sharpeners?"

"Yes, but mine broke."

"Speaking of sucking-"

"We weren't discussing anything related to sucking."

I waved Shiraishi's comment away. "Do you know what's up with Kenya? He's been acting like a zombie."

"One: He's been taking up a job of cleaning glass windows covered in grime. Two: That was completely unrelated to sucking _and_ broken things."

"One: That's an oddly specific job. Two: That doesn't matter."

Shiraishi shrugged it off. "Anyways, where are you going, Kaihara?"

"Well...I _was_ going to the library until you stopped me." Shiraishi gave me a sheepish grin. "Anyways, shouldn't you be going to tennis practice?"

He shook his head. "No, I told Osamu-chan I had to skip today. I need to see a mechanic to fix a frayed cord near the botanical garden. I have to get that fixed—what if water touches it, causes it to spark, and starts a fire? My poor flowers could get burnt!"

Shiraishi shivered in fear and stroked his bandaged arm. "Sorry, Kaihara, I have to go."

I couldn't help but wonder why a mechanic had to do the job, but I let it go. "Okay, bye Shiraishi. Good luck with your frayed cord."

He nodded and started to speed walk into the school. I followed suit after a while. I looked through the window and saw part of the gates that lead to the tennis courts. I wondered how Kenya was coping—was he sleeping on the benches or did he manage to run of his sleepiness? I frowned as I remembered his tired face. I saw that look on a lot of people's faces, but it really bothered me seeing it on his.

I frowned even deeper when the library door wouldn't open no matter how hard I pushed, pulled, and turned the handle. I rolled my eyes and ruffled through my bag for my copy of the key.

I raised an eyebrow when I found a piece of scrap paper in my bag. It looked like it was a page torn out of a notebook.

_Hi Ayu! Here's a greeting to brighten your day. When you're not busy, stop by and visit my iguana and me. Hurry! This invitation expires at the end of July. No speed, no life!_

_- Kenya_

I smiled and left it in my textbook to use as a bookmark. Kenya could do the cutest things ever.

I unlocked the door and immediately started straightening out the chairs. I liked to watch Kenya practice tennis after school, so I normally didn't stop by the library to clean after everyone. It was sort of a win-win situation. I'd compensate by coming early in the morning and Kenya and I would walk to school and home together.

"Kaihara-senpai."

I turned around to face Zaizen Hikaru. I smiled. "Zaizen-kun, good morning. Why are you here though? Surely you couldn't have chosen to work for the committee instead of practicing right now."

"Kenya-san fell asleep during a match, so Osamu-chan had me take him to the infirmary to sleep. I decided I'd stop by and tell you. If you want you can call his parents to pick him up or stop by to take him home after school."

I sighed and shook my head. "He looked dead tired this morning. I should've sent him home."

Zaizen shrugged in response. "Well, he's resting now."

I nodded and went back to straightening my chairs. "Thanks, Zaizen-kun. I'll check up on him before class starts."

I heard the door shut a few seconds later. It was typical of Zaizen to leave without a parting, but I didn't mind. What reason was there when I'd see him later on?

I chewed my lip and looked back at the door—did Zaizen leave yet? I quietly snuck to the door even though nobody would notice me even if I walked normal. I cracked the door open to check if anybody was around. I jumped back in surprise when my eyes met Zaizen's.

"Zaizen-kun! Why are you still here?!"

Zaizen cracked a smile and quickly turned around. I could hear his quiet laughs.

"Zaizen-kun, stop laughing." I whined.

"Sorry, Kaihara-senpai." Zaizen turned back around with just the slightest bit of joy showing. "Knowing you, I thought you'd still be worried and come right out after I left to check on him."

"That doesn't mean you have to wait right out the door to scare me." I gave a hurt expression to make him feel guilty. It didn't work. I should have known.

Zaizen shrugged. "I figured you'd want to walk with someone."

I wasn't very partial to walking with Zaizen after his stunt, but I let it go. "Well, since you're here, I'll accept. Let's go."

I came out from behind the library door and linked our arms.

"Kaihara-senpai, this isn't what I had in mind when I said I'd walk with you."

"It's okay, Zaizen. Let's pretend we're a couple who're walking to a jazz club with a nice view of the city skyline. Doesn't that make everything sound way fancier?"

Zaizen rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, we're famous and the paparazzi are after us. Then they're going to try to make everything look scandalous with camera angles and Photoshop."

I nodded vigorously. "Wow, Zaizen-kun. You're making this exactly how I would have. I didn't know you were a person who listened to others."

Zaizen sighed. "I'm not sure what gave you that impression, but we're here."

Zaizen opened the infirmary door and gestured me to go in first. "Unfortunately, we're having technical difficulties and our jazz band is unable to perform at this time."

"That's all right, Zaizen-kun. I changed my mind. We're a doctor couple who believe in running and walking only."

Zaizen stayed quiet as I sat next to Kenya. I brushed his stray hair away and switched to a comfier position. "Kenya~ what are you dreaming of? It better be me~"

"Senpai, please stop being so creepy."

"At least I'm not leaving him weird mementos like his crushes."

Zaizen sat on the stool opposite of me. "You mean his fangirls?"

I gave some thought to the term. "No. If we say fangirls, it makes Kenya sound ten times more popular. I'd only ever use that word for Hyoutei's captain and that really good player in Seigaku."

"Atobe Keigo and Echizen Ryouma, Kaihara-senpai."

I shrugged. "Well why should I remember? I'm not the one going against them."

Zaizen didn't reply. He was playing with his phone.

"Zaizen-kun, don't you have to go back to practice?"

He didn't reply again. Instead, he looked up at me and snapped a picture. More buttons were pressed before he said a thing. "I'm updating my blog."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say, so I went back to attending the little things on Kenya's bed. I smoothed out his blanket, fluffed out the corners of his pillow, etc.

"Zaizen-kun, Shiraishi told me Kenya took up a job. Do you know anything about this?"

Zaizen's answer was delayed. "Yeah, and I'm not allowed to give you the details. Kenya-san's orders."

I felt my heart drop. Why would Kenya hide something from me when he told everyone else? "Zaizen-kun, I'm going to write a heart-filled letter full of hate for Kenya when he wakes up."

"No you won't." Zaizen snapped his phone shut.

"I know I won't." I straightened out my skirt and looked back at Zaizen. "Do you know if Kenya's job is affecting his grades?"

"No. Kenya-san does everything last minute, so nothing changed."

I pulled at the edges of Kenya's blanket. "Just wait, Kenya's going to end up as a jailbird because he can't get his shit together."

"Calm yourself." Zaizen got off his stool and made his way to the nurse's mini fridge. "Here, peel him an apple."

"Okay, first of all, are you allowed to take food from there? Second, he won't even eat the apple. He's sleeping."

"Don't worry over the small details."

"Maybe you'll become the jailbird instead, Zaizen."

"Why would _I_ become the jailbird? I do all my stuff." Zaizen drew back when I didn't take the apple. He examined the apple and took a bite.

"Well, for one thing, you're taking the nurse's food." I looked over Zaizen. "Not to mention you style your hair quite flamboyantly and you have piercings. They look like signs of a rebel."

"Looks don't define a jailbird. Besides, Kenya-san bleaches his hair."

"What about the nurse's food?"

"This fridge is for her patients anyways," Zaizen said while shrugging and taking another bite. "I'm just eating it in place of Kenya-san."

"I should move elsewhere so I don't look like I'm associating with a criminal." I scooted my stool closer to Kenya and farther from Zaizen.

He shrugged. "Are you sure you're not using me as an excuse to get closer to Kenya-san? You're pretty possessive, Senpai."

"I am _not_!" I yelled in embarrassment. Whether it was true or not, I wasn't sure. Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't.

"Really? Because—well, don't tell him I said this—but he's pretty possessive over you." Zaizen threw his apple core away. "I think he likes you."

_I think he likes you._

I heard it echo in my head. I blankly stared at Zaizen.

Zaizen looked at me like nothing even happened. "Kaihara-senpai, let me guess. You're in a museum of the sorts. A really weird museum. The first thing you see is a whole hall of mirrors and let me guess—it's the kind that impairs your vision. Am I right?"

I stared back blankly.

"Then let me guess. Then the art gallery comes and it's all paintings of sporting grounds."

I concentrated my mind on the present. "You're wrong, Zaizen-kun. All I see is grass."

Zaizen looked away. "Maybe I'm not the kind of person to listen after all."

* * *

**Princo & Ribbon**

_March 18, 2013._


End file.
